Everybody Wants To Be a Cat
by GreyBookworm
Summary: So I died. Then I got reborn as a cat, not just any cat mind you, but Tora. The menace of all the Genin Konoha has ever had. Oh well. At least I get to scratch people when ever I want to without repercussions. It'll be fun to use Madara, Danzo, and Sasgay as scratching posts.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and I never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I was inspired to write this after reading** **Evilshallprevail** **'s story Reborn as Tora the Cat.** **Please read and review.** **Don't like then don't read.** **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Feeling your own birth is frightening.

Feeling your own birth after dying and not understanding what is going on makes it even more so.

Grace Adkins died in a car crash at the age of twenty.

Tora was just recently born.

Grace was Human.

Tora was feline.

Grace had known only her life and expected to go to the afterlife when she died.

Tora remembered her past life and was not happy with her new feline body.

* * *

Tora is just six days old when her vision starts to work.

The advantages of being a cat over a Human are debatable. However she doesn't mind the early eyesight or hearing. If she had been reborn Human it would have taken at least what nine? Eleven months? Just for her to distinguish colors and objects. At least as a cat she doesn't have to worry about being a prodigy or be concerned that she isn't following the baby progression chart right.

Her litter-mates are wiggly and warm. Her new mother doesn't really bother with them, herself included.

Learning how to take milk from there is just, ugh. Tora doesn't know if it would have been more humiliating as a human. Although she would have been doing it for a longer amount of time so its a trade-off. At least she would have been the same species before she died.

Life is simple: feed, sleep, move around a bit, feed, restroom, sleep some more.

Actually life as a cat might not be that bad. You don't have to pay taxes or go to school. You just laze around your house and have your Humans take care of your every need. Sure there is the short lifespan but still.

Huh. Maybe this life is a blessing in disguise.

At least she wasn't reborn as a bug.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading please review thank you. Updates with be spastic and when I feel like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto and I never will it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please read and review. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I take it back being a cat is terrible!'_

There I was running away from my comfy and luxurious palace situated in the capital of Hi no Kuni. The reason why I was running away though? That crazy seven year-old who was trying to smother me to death. I swear she was! She grabbed me then put her arms around my furry little neck and **SQUEEZED**. Like I was some sort of toy!

Little girls like Warishita Shijimi should not be that strong. Hell she wasn't even a ninja! She was civilian bred through and through. True there could have been some cuckolding along the family line, but still! If I had to take a guess at any ninja in the family its the Akimichi! I'd bet ten thousand ryo! Well, if I had ten thousand ryo that is. Eh, details, details.

So while in the middle of my brilliant escapade from the seven year old terror from Hell. I hitched a ride on a caravan heading out of the city. No way was I getting far away enough from **Her** on my pretty little paws. Horsepower and wheels were more my style anyway, less manual labor.

So after a total of two days had passed in relative silence and serenity we arrived at wouldn't you know it Konoha! Village Hidden in the Leaves! The village that produces the least, but highest quality missing nin!

 _'Lovely.'_ I thought sarcastically.

 _'Still, maybe I left early enough that **She** won't really care if I'm missing.'_ I snorted at that hopeful thought, at least as well as a cat can snort and shook my head in despair, _'Yeah, no. There's probably a city scale search for me going on. After all wouldn't wanna disappoint the future wife of the future Fire Daimyo. Huzzah! Oh well, might as well make the most of it. Oh! Their still building the walls! Cool!'_

Soaring above the sky and towering over people was the infamous Red Konoha Wall. Half a circle of it truth be told. Still, it was an impressive sight nonetheless. Konoha wasn't as crowded as the anime made it out to be either. Most of the people working on construction were Shinobi.

 _'Huh. You know, I was kinda expecting for there to be more civilians. I mean it' almost like spawn in the Narutoverse from what I remember. Right here right now though its all Shinobi. Still wearing clan markings too. That means Madara's gotta be here! Here crazy crazy. Come to Tora! Kitty needs a new pair of shiny claws!'_

Scampering about the village was time consuming and hurt my paws, but nobody threw you a second glance. At least the younger generation. The older ones would give me a side long glance, shake themselves out of their thoughts, and move on with their lives. People have got to have better things to do than be concerned with a crazy out-of-the-ordinary cat. Not to mention I'd yet to build my reputation around here.

Searching for two hours and not coming any closer to finding Madara than I had been in the start I decided to take a nap with a birds-eye view. Still no heads on the mountain yet either.

 _'Wow. I got here early. No Hashirama Head yet. That rock face him doesn't do the guy justice in the looks department at all. Hashirama and Tobirama, no the entire Hokage group don't look good as rocks at all! Sure the looks are debatable, but Minato' so handsome! Rock Minato is soooo **ugly**. Same with Rock Hiruzen. Wasn't he made Hokage young? Then why does his face look so old on the mountain?! Ugh, I get that Shinobi are more concerned with survival, but cold they at least put **some** effort into aesthetics? I mean you have some great looking people in the Narutoverse and history just doesn't make them seem as good looking as they really are... wow, I am shallow. Still, I'm a cat nobody's gonna be concerned with that.'_

"...Madara, I want you to be Hokage."

 _'Say what?'_

Lo and behold standing behind was none other than the two most badass ninja the world had ever seen, for now at least. Naruto's up there with em after he's born. Not only that though, but it was Nice!Madara with Hashirama.

 _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, I don't know if Madara himself could be called that. Cause the entire Ninja world is kinda insane. I mean "Killing Off Emotions" what kinda people in their right minds do that. Now I feel kinda bad about wanting to scratch Madara. Oh, well. I've come around to see the light! I, Tora the Cat, shall prevent Madara's craziness. Even at the expense of losing a future favorite scratching post! There is always Danzo! Plus other assholes! Lets move on to the next target. He should be here any moment.'_

"Anija!"

 _'Hello Tobirama and hello shiny new claws. Ready or not world here I come!'_

* * *

 ** _Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading._**


End file.
